onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Superior
Mother Superior is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourteenth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Keegan Connor Tracy, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of the Blue Fairy. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see the Blue Fairy. During the Curse Mother Superior, during the Miners' Day festival, is supervising Astrid, who is given the responsibility of ordering twelve containers of helium. Instead, Astrid accidentally orders twelve dozen, which uses up all of the nuns' spare and rent money. Mother Superior tells Astrid to fix this mess, warns her about how Mr. Gold thinks of the nuns, and storms off in a huff, leaving Astrid distraught. She meets with August Booth to which Mr. Gold asks what he wanted from her. Mother Superior says he was giving her a confession, and that it was about finding his father who he has been in conflict with for some time now. This leads Mr. Gold into suspecting August is his long lost son, Baelfire. Mother Superior is in hospital when Henry apparently dies after consuming a piece of the poisoned apple in the form of an apple turnover. She rushes into the room after Emma's kiss wakens him, exclaiming that the curse has been broken. She then advises Regina to find a place to hide, calling her, "Your Majesty." After the Curse After Emma breaks the Dark Curse, Mother Superior is approached by a still wooden August who asks if she can turn him back to as he was. She cannot, as he did not keep with the original terms that made him human in the first place; to remain brave, truthful and unselfish, which he did not. She joins Mary Margaret and David in town and acknowledges her previous existence as the Blue Fairy when Henry calls her by her former name. When Henry requests to see her do some magic, Mother Superior cannot. She states though can feel the magic released into the town by Mr. Gold, it cannot be used as magic works differently in Storybrooke. She also notes without either her wand or fairy dust, magic use is not possible for herself. Following the Wraith's attack on the town, Mother Superior and Ruby form the Crisis Center team in helping to organize and direct the people of Storybrooke as they seek out loved ones and shelter. Temporary sheriff David finds her to ask if there might be another enchanted tree like the one that sent Emma out of their world so it can be used to cross over to another world. Mother Superior states such a thing was possible, but with no magic or fairy dust to guide them, finding one would be hopeless. Leroy and the dwarves hurry back into town to report bad news of their findings at the border. They used Mr. Clark as a test subject in him crossing out of the town line and the result is he's completely lost his Enchanted Forest memories, and the same will happen to anyone else who tries to leave town. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, they deal with the unexpected presence of Regina, who has just regained her magic and uses it to terrorize them. To put a stop to it, Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they will take the risks involved in losing their memories by leaving town if it means getting away from Regina. Mother Superior is one of the many who pack up and attempt to drive out of town, but David's car blocks them from progressing any further out of town. He makes a heartfelt speech to convince everyone there isn't any use in running away as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke lives are themselves, and from their weaknesses they will draw strengths together. Moved, they all return home. The dwarves, minus Mr. Clark, work diligiently to mine for diamonds in the hopes it can be made into fairy dust to use with Jefferson's hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. By accident, Leroy causes a mine wall to collapse to reveal the many diamonds in the hidden cave's ceiling. In excitement, Happy notifies Mother Superior, David and Henry of their findings and leads them into the cave to examine the diamonds for themselves. Mother Superior gives careful instructions in grinding the diamonds into fairy dust while also cautioning David to keep the hat safe. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. The mysterious death of Archie prompts David, Emma and Mary Margaret to investigate. Though David and Mary Margaret are convinced Regina did it, Emma is unsure, which leads her to Mr. Gold. From him, she is given a dream catcher to peer into the memories of the only witness to Archie's death--Pongo. Inside Pongo's recollection, Emma is stunned to see Regina murder Archie. To devise a strategy to capture Regina, they intend to freeze her with Mother Superior's fairy dust. During a confrontation on Regina's doorstep, Emma signals the moment for Mother Superior to hurl the dust. The plan fails as Regina hastily catches the dust and easily dispenses of it. Emma reminds Regina they will always know the kind of person she is, which causes the latter to disappear in a puff of smoke. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Mother Superior attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell. Following this, Mother Superior, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Walter, Marco, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. Emma insists she and Mary Margaret worked hard to return home to Storybrooke, but he is concerned the town is no longer safe with Regina on the loose. The mother and daughter pair promise to search and find her, though Leroy warns that with the curse broken people outside the town line have no idea of what they are and the possibility of a complete stranger discovering them. Ruby chimes in agreement and presents the scenario of what if someone not from their world sees magic, or sees herself transform into a wolf. Emma tries to defuse the situation by noting no one is coming into town while Leroy believes only time will tell, and aside from that, everyone is homesick. Sensing strong dark magic in Storybrooke, Mother Superior hurries out of the convent home and down the steps to meet David and Mary Margaret, who know of Regina and Cora's plans to find Mr. Gold's dagger and kill everyone in town. The twosome want to grab the dagger ahead of time before their enemies retrieve it. Mother Superior promies to do whatever she can to help them. Outside Mr. Gold's pawn shop, she tries to use her wand to break through the protection spell on the building, but has no success. Mary Margaret suggests using dark magic, but the idea appalls Mother Superior. Believing desperate times call for desperate measures, Mary Margaret pushes the plan, and reminds her of the secret she kept. Confused, Mother Superior has no inkling of what secret she is talking about. The conversation is interrupted when David gets a call from Emma, who managed to wrangle the location of the dagger out of Mr. Gold. In the clock tower, David and Mary Margaret procure the dagger from its hiding place on the clock face's minute long hand. Regina and Cora materalize to pressure Mary Margaret into handing over the dagger. With an intentional slip of tongue from Cora, Mary Margaret realizes it was her who posed as the Blue Fairy all those years ago; hence why Mother Superior had no knowledge of the events leading up to Eva's death. By accident, Mary Margaret stumbles upon an abandoned trailer near the Toll Bridge with August hiding inside. He is too ashamed to let anyone see him while still completely wooden and asks her to leave him alone. Instead, she informs Emma and Marco about August's dilemma. Together, they head off to get help from Mother Superior. Outside the convent nunnery, Mother Superior admits to knowing the situation August is stuck in since the breaking of the curse when he came to ask her to change him back. She states if there is still a path of redemption for August, he must travel on his own terms. Later on, Mother Superior rushes to see August dying in the arms of Marco while David, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Neal look on helplessly. She agrees if August's final actions of today were indeed selfless, brave and true, her wand can restore him to life. Concentrating, she tests it with the power of the wand and August is reverted from wood into a seven-year old Pinocchio. Overjoyed, Marco reunites with his son. Emma attempts to ask Pinocchio what August was trying to tell her before, but he can't remember. Happily, Pinocchio walks off with his father and Mother Superior. David, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy and Walter help Anton plant magic beans so they can use them to travel back to the Enchanted Forest. Mother Superior uses her magic to cloak the area where the bean fields are growing; making them invisible to prying eyes. In an attempt to foil David and Mary Margaret's plans of returning to the Enchanted Forest, Regina destroys all the rows of magic beans and steals one of the bean plants to grow for herself. When David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret break into Regina's office to confront her actions, she is nowhere to be seen. Eventually, Mary Margaret and David rescue Regina from the clutches of Greg. They call on Mother Superior to heal Regina, who has suffered immense physical strain under Greg's electrocution torture. Using her wand, Mother Superior revives her condition to full health. Greg and his partner in crime, Tamara, activate a trigger that forces the town to begin reverting into a forest and self destructing the lives of everyone who originated from the Enchanted Forest. Mother Superior happens to finish making a memory potion to help restore the Enchanted Forest memories of Mr. Clark. She gives it to Leroy and in turn he gives another dose of the potion to Mr. Gold. Leroy advises Mr. Gold to bring back Lacey's memories as Belle before they all disappear from town for good. Trivia Appearances *Mother Superior's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen". es:Madre superiora de:Mutter Oberin fr:Mère Supérieure it:Madre Superiora Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters